Big Reveal: From a Different Perspective
by Zoryan El Muerto
Summary: (Contains spoilers from Big Reveal, with a light mention to KO vs. Fink) We've seen what happened during Big Reveal, but lets read it from another set of eyes that wasn't addressed in the episode. Read as a certain minion overhears what might be the biggest bombshell of the show yet. Watch before read. Still waiting for Fink to have her own character slot.


Fink was just lounging in her room, sulkily blasting monkey soldiers in her videos game. Once again she tried to do something nice with her boss, but once again he shooed her off for some important business deal. He was illegally trading glorbs for money, Congress Woman changed her number and moved all the tax money to a secure location. She sighed as she completed the level, things were kind of lonely.

She hatefully turned to a picture of that brat KO on a dartboard, that printed smile a reminder that he has what she doesn't. The next time she saw him, she will bash his stupid yet adorable face in. She growled to herself that she referred to him as adorable, if not for his sickeningly sweet personality and heroic nature she'd probably be in love.

Just then she heard a loud crash, she ran out of her room and straight to the bay area where she saw that momma's boy had broken into the factory. He now sported a black slick sleeveless body suit and pink boots along with his vest and headband, but what surprised her was the very familiar helmet on his face.

"You don't want to mess with me, I Just found out who my dad is!" he boasted. He never mention a father, so that means her theory about that tall muscular guy from across the street was out. She heard about POINT, and knows their past members. But when she saw her boss, she saw an unusually alarmed look and he spit his cider into Box-Brain's face.

"Oh no, that helmet." he panicked. This confused Fink, it was almost like he knows the person who held the helmet very well. But he's never brought up Lazerblast before. Not since she first became his minion 4-9 years ago, what could he possibly be hiding. KO boasted that the helmet he had right now belonged to Lazerblast, who he claimed was his father.

But to Fink's shock Venomous just chuckled before cackling to the heavens, even Boxman was taken aback. What her boss said next shook both KO and Fink to the cores.

"Take a good look at me...…..I...…. am...….. him!"

KO expression when hearing that read pure shock and absolute horror, Fink's matching that expression and more. Wait, her boss? The vile and conniving Professor Venomous? Was a hero? Part of the most prominent hero teams in the world? The momma's boy's father? "Wha?"

"You're doing this now?" she heard Boxman stress to PV, what's he talking about? "I thought we would draw it out, torture him for at least another season!"

Hold on?

He told Boxbutt, but not her? His own minion, who sees him as a father figure? Okay now her shock was replaced by intense anger and fury. She seethed from the sidelines as the episode played out in front of her, hearing how Lazerblast grew tired of his position at POINT. Studying bioengineering in pursuit for greater power, having his work discovered, losing his power during an attempted disposal of evidence, and how he survived the shrinking/teleporting/whatever accident. KO and his mother stared furious at the fallen hero, but neither were as infuriated as Fink.

Ignoring her for months was one thing, but to keep something this big from her for years? She gripped the controller she had brought with her until it broke apart in her hands.

(later)

Venomous and Boxman pulled themselves into the factory, still heavily damaged from the reactor explosion. As Venomous snapped his arm back into place, he noticed the little rat girl tapping her foot in front of him with an extremely crossed look on her face. "Look Fink, now's not the time. Why don't you make dinner while Boss and Boxman head to the infirmary-"

"WHEN WERE YOU GONNA TELL ME THIS!?" her voiced echoed trough the factory, knocking Venomous to the ground and Boxman into a wall. "WHEN WERE YOU GONNA TELL ME THAT YOU WERE A HERO IN POINT!?" she panted from the yelling.

Venomous went wide eyed before rubbing the back of his neck, "Oh, you saw all that?" she nodded with a burning glare. "Look I was gonna tell you, eventually." he softly added the 'eventually'.

"And when would this 'eventually' be?" she sarcastically questioned. "I have been busting my bum ever since I started working for you! Helping with experiments, watering your man-eating plants, testing your samples, doing your taxes, everything! You've practically raised me as your own daughter for years, and I get all this neglect and meaningless presents as thanks! But what's worse is that you've kept this big of a secret from me, that the boy I've been trying to slay since I've met him was actually your own flesh and blood? Who you've abandoned for 6-11 years, just like you've abandoned me since we came to this godforsaken factory!"

"Now Fink." he said.

"Oh no, I'm still talking Boss! Or should I even call you that anymore?" she sneered. "You never paid attention to me, you never gave me a cupcake or even one measly hug in years. I don't want of your presents! I want your attention, the kind that men give their daughters. What Boxman gives to his robots, but with less reboots and disassembling."

"hehe." Boxman embarrassedly chuckled at the mention.

"When you first saved me from the streets, I thought I finally had the family that I lost so long ago. Families trust each other with their secrets, but I guess I found it in the wrong place." she sighed as she looked down, her eyes concealed by her hair.

"Fink, what are you saying?" Venomous asked, a sense of guilt falling over him.

She looked up and sneered before turning her back to him, with two little words that would change both their lives forever.

"I quit."


End file.
